Dracula (TV series)
| creator = Cole Haddon | based_on = | starring = | composer = Trevor Morris | opentheme = | country = | language = English | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 10 | list_episodes = #Episodes | cinematography = Ousama Rawi | editor = Paul Knight | location = Hungary | runtime = 43 minutes | network = NBC (US) Sky Living (UK) | picture_format = 1080i (16:9 HDTV) | audio_format = | executive_producer = | company = | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = http://www.nbc.com/dracula/ | website_title = Official website | production_website = }} 'Dracula' is a British-American horror drama television series. The series, a reimagining of Bram Stoker's novel ''Dracula, was produced by London-based Carnival Films; it aired in the United States on NBC and in the United Kingdom on Sky Living. It was created by Cole Haddon, while Daniel Knauf served as showrunner and head writer. The series was given a straight-to-series commitment of ten episodes. It was canceled after one season. Premise The series introduces Dracula as he arrives in London, posing as an American entrepreneur who maintains that he wants to bring modern science to Victorian society. In reality, he hopes to wreak revenge on the people who ruined his life centuries earlier. However, his plan is complicated when he falls in love with a woman who seems to be a reincarnation of his dead wife. Cast and characters Main cast *Jonathan Rhys Meyers as Dracula / Alexander Grayson / Vlad Tepes *Jessica De Gouw as Mina Murray / Ilona, a medical student and the reincarnation of Dracula's long-dead wife. * Thomas Kretschmann as Abraham Van Helsing, Mina's lecturer at university. Kretschmann previously played Dracula in the 2012 Italian horror film, Dracula 3D. * Victoria Smurfit as Lady Jayne Wetherby, a fashionable huntswoman who is immediately enticed by the King of Vampires. * Oliver Jackson-Cohen as Jonathan Harker, a gauche journalist who's desperate to climb the ranks of aristocracy. * Nonso Anozie as R.M. Renfield, Dracula's loyal confidant and keeper of secrets. * Katie McGrath as Lucy Westenra a rich society girl who harbors secret romantic feelings for Mina, her best friend. Recurring cast * Ben Miles as Browning, the leader of the Order of the Dragon. * Robert Bathurst as Lord Thomas Davenport * Miklós Bányai as Szabo, Harker's friend and former co-worker at the newspaper. * Phil McKee as Joseph Kowalski, Grayson's head technician. * Anthony Calf as Dr. William Murray, Mina's father and the director of Bethlem Royal Hospital. * Jemma Redgrave as Minerva Westenra, Lucy's mother. * Tamer Hassan as Kaha Ruma aka "The Moroccan". Production The series was shot in Budapest. Prior to the series premiere, NBC released an animated web companion entitled Dracula Rising, which serves as a prequel that depicts the origin story of the titular character. Episodes |Viewers = 5.26 |ShortSummary = Enter the arrival of Alexander Grayson to England with his lavish party. He spots Mina, a woman who strongly resembles his dead wife Ilona, from across the room with her friends Jonathan Harker and Lucy Westenra. He also meets Lady Jayne Wetherby as well as his victims, members of the Order of the Dragon. |LineColor = 700202 }} |Viewers = 3.39 |ShortSummary = Grayson and Lady Jayne become lovers, despite his suspicions about her being involved with the Order of the Dragon. Mina asks for Grayson's help with a challenge at medical school which leads to a much desired success; Van Helsing continues his work on a solar vaccine for Dracula as Harker enters a bargain with the devil. |LineColor = 700202 }} |Viewers = 2.96 |ShortSummary = With Harker's help, Grayson begins to dismantle the Order of the Dragon from within by attacking its members one by one. He unmasks and threatens to exploit Lord Laurent's secret to his own advantage. This ultimately leads the Order to take drastic measures to reprimand members who break their rules. As a result of a chain of events resulting from Grayson's blackmail of Lord Laurent, he, in turn, earns a powerful enemy within the Order of the Dragon — Lord Davenport. Renfield proves to be a sophisticated and skillful tactician in business matters on behalf of his employer. Grayson investigates Lady Jayne and finds brutal proof regarding her secret life within the Order — now he realizes he must change his tactics with her. Lucy tries to help Mina who is depressed over the current sad state of her relationship with Jonathan. Mina confides in Grayson about her troubles and Grayson offers Jonathan advice to help fix the situation. Jonathan and Mina reconcile and become engaged to be married — all according to Grayson's plan to continue to keep Mina close, but not too close. |LineColor = 700202 }} |Viewers = 2.99 |ShortSummary = Grayson sets out to win Lady Jayne's heart and utmost trust in order to keep her and the Order of the Dragon from suspecting him to be the ancient vampire they're looking for. To this end, he sacrifices an old but loyal acquaintance who, according to the sage advice of Renfield, demonstrates too much brutish, uncontrolled behavior — thus, proving himself to be too much of a "wild card" to include in Grayson's strategically subtle plans for the Order (and possibly himself, with Mina). Harker looks into General Shaw, at Grayson's request, while Lord Davenport seeks out the help of an "expert" to destroy Grayson for indirectly causing the death of his son. Lord Davenport, without the sanction of the Order, aids in the kidnapping (and soon-to-be torture) of Renfield, Grayson's close associate, confidant & up-and-coming right hand man. Meanwhile, Lucy hides her broken heart over Mina by throwing herself into the planning for Mina and Harker's lavish engagement party — hosted entirely by Grayson. |LineColor = 700202 }} |Viewers = 2.84 |ShortSummary = Mina dreams of Grayson in her bedroom telling her that Harker was not the right man for her. As they start to get intimate, Lucy walks into her room and Mina awakens abruptly from her dream. Van Helsing was able to make an initially successful attempt of the solar serum which was tried on a woman vampire after he and Grayson shocked her heart back to beating again — although she burst into flames after a few minutes' exposure to sunlight. Grayson reminisces about first meeting Renfield in America, while worriedly awaiting word from Harker who makes inquiry about Renfield's disappearance. Using the 'scent' of Renfield's pocket book which Harker found outside the building where Renfield was seen beaten and abducted into a carriage, Grayson was able to find and rescue him once night falls. Renfield admirably withstands grotesque torture techniques without uttering a single word of betrayal and then suddenly Grayson arrives to quickly and mercilessly exact bloody revenge against Renfield's torturers. During Mina and Harker's engagement party, Grayson was introduced to some of the elite gents of the Order of the Dragon and after shaking hands with them, he sniffs his hand in order to discover the man responsible for Renfield's kidnapping. Mina introduces Grayson to her mentor, Dr. Van Helsing, and the two men act as though they never met. Lucy observes Lady Jayne searching for someone and correctly concludes she's looking for Grayson and that they are lovers. Later on, Lady Jayne catches Lucy looking at Mina lovingly and deduces she is in love with her. As a thank you to Grayson for the engagement party, Harker gifts him the first dance with Mina. Both Grayson and Mina are visibly shaken by this. While dancing, Mina and Grayson inadvertently have a long 'moment' as they seem to only have eyes for each other -- Lady Jayne, Harker and Lucy each then become aware that there is an intense attraction between them and Harker promptly interrupts their dance. Browning discusses with Lady Jayne the possibility of Grayson being the old one they are seeking as his entrance into London society coincides with Dracula's appearance. Lady Jayne dismisses this and Browning informs her that she is not the first woman to be blinded by lust but she will be the first vampire hunter to do so. Grayson gently tends to Renfield's head wounds and we continue to learn how the two became fiercely loyal to one another. |LineColor = 700202 }} |Viewers = 3.83 |ShortSummary = Browning decides to host a board meeting in the sunlight in an effort to expose Grayson. Grayson and Van Helsing acquire a vital component for the wireless electricity technology and his sunlight drug. Lucy expresses her true feelings towards Mina and professes her love. Mina becomes very upset and tells Lucy to leave her. Mina and Harker make up and have sex. |LineColor = 700202 }} |Viewers = 2.90 |ShortSummary = Grayson is so intoxicated by his invulnerability to sunlight that he doesn't indulge in blood. He foolishly deludes himself into thinking that avoiding his cravings for blood plus the serum is beginning to make him human again. He slowly grows sick which others notice. Renfield is sent to Budapest for a painting of Ilona which is stolen by the Order of the Dragon. Lord Davenport, having stolen and viewed the painting, then learns Mina Murray is the object of Grayson's desire. Lady Jayne continues her manipulation of Lucy and thereby the indirect assault on Mina, Grayson's true object of affection. She teaches Lucy the art of seduction and suggests she try to entice Harker so as to set Mina free for a relationship with Lucy. Harker realizes he was manipulated by Grayson and is introduced to the Order of the Dragon. The Order employs a policeman to poison the milk offered by Grayson Energies as Grayson is ready to present his technology to the public. This causes the people who drink it to become very ill. The same policeman then proceeds to force Grayson's business to be shut down by associating the "mysterious" illness with the demonstration's machinery. In retaliation, Grayson then proceeds to drain the policeman when everyone is gone. Meanwhile, Mina throws a dance at the hospital that Harker missed but she danced with Grayson which is noticed by her father. Angered that Van Helsing's serum has not "cured" him of the Order's curse upon him (something Van Helsing never promised), Grayson threatens to kill him. |LineColor = 700202 }} |Viewers = 2.47 |ShortSummary = Van Helsing has a falling out with Grayson, after Grayson learned he would still crave blood despite taking the serum, and seeks payback against Mr. Browning and his family. Mina tries to avoid Grayson and focus on her schooling, but ends up being attacked by Lord Davenport's men, an act Harker vows to avenge. After the attack, Mina ends up in a hospital. Harker confronts Mina about her feelings towards Grayson. After seeing Mina's portrait that Grayson wanted to attain, Harker becomes mad with jealousy and sleeps with Lucy. Lady Jayne learns that Dracula has returned to London after seeing the three men who attacked Mina impaled on public gates. |LineColor = 700202 }} |Viewers = 2.78 |ShortSummary = Grayson goes to war with the Order of the Dragon just as Harker becomes a member of the group. Lucy reveals a secret that damages her friendship with Mina, as she recovers from her attack. Mr. Browning desperately searches for his children. Lady Jayne prepares to hunt the ultimate vampire, Dracula. Grayson turns Lucy into the monster he believes she is. |LineColor = 700202 }} |Viewers = 3.04 |ShortSummary = A public demonstration of Grayson's technology is sabotaged with it exploding and killing most if not all of the people there. It was sabotaged by Harker and now Grayson knows that he is the enemy and part of the Order of the Dragon. Mina is afraid of new Harker so she runs away from him. Van Helsing destroys the process that enables Grayson to walk in the light and escapes, stabbing Renfield and sends a ransom note for £50000 together with a child's finger to Browning's distraught wife luring Browning with the ransom to his children. There, Browning is shot before Van Helsing shows him that his children have become vampires through Dracula's blood. He then allows the children to eat Browning and before setting the place on fire. Lady Jayne employs a seer with a relic containing the blood of Christ to locate vampires that leads her, armed with a holy papal dagger, to a final confrontation with Grayson. She stabs Grayson and tells him that she never loved him before he throws her on the ground impaling her and watches her die, though not before feeding on her. Meanwhile, Lucy fully changes into a vampire and bites her mother. Mina discovers the secret of Grayson's love before having sex with him. Van Helsing decides to hunt down Dracula now that he had his revenge and tells Harker that Grayson is Dracula. Van Helsing employs Harker to fight and destroy Dracula. |LineColor = 700202 }} }} Awards and nominations See also *Vampire film *List of vampire television series References External links * * * Category:2010s British television series Category:2013 British television programme debuts Category:2014 British television programme endings Category:2010s American television series Category:2013 American television series debuts Category:2014 American television series endings Category:American drama television series Category:English-language television programming Category:NBC network shows Category:Television series by Universal Television Category:Dracula television programs Category:American horror fiction television series Category:British horror fiction television series Category:Sky television programmes Category:Reincarnation in television Category:Television shows set in London Category:Television shows set in Hungary Category:Vampires in television Category:American supernatural television series